bsgofandomcom-20200223-history
Dev Blog 12
Battlestar Galactica Online - Developer Blog 12 - The Roadmap Overview 14 January 2014 Hey All, Over the last weeks and months the BSGO Team has been reviewing our plans for 2014 and we are now in position to share the resulting roadmap. This blog is necessarily a high level overview, more detail on individual items will be coming in separate dev blogs. 'More Content' *Dynamic Missions – We will: **add easier versions of the current freighter missions so lower level players can get involved **spread the current freighter missions over more sectors to allow more of you to play them **add new types of dynamic missions -please let us know if you have things you would like to see *Story Missions **For those of you who want to explore the rich story behind the Battlestar Universe we will be regularly adding more story missions *Skins **We want to give you more options for customization so you can trick out your viper’s look just the way you want. So we will be adding more skins to the game. These won’t just be for sale in the shop. There will be special skins as rewards for events (as in the recently completed Feast of Poseidon) and other places. *Sector Control Improvements **We want to expand and deepen the sector control mechanics that many of you enjoy playing. The first phase will be the addition of weapon platforms as a new level of sector upgrade. We have some bigger plans for the next phase which we will discuss in a more detailed blog soon. *Carrier Rework **We know that the carrier has had problems since launch that have meant it never achieved its potential as a fun to fly capital ship with a unique “pet” based play style. This will be fixed. 'Usability & Interface' *New Hubs **The current hubs involve a lot of running around and wasted time. We know a lot of new players get lost and end up quitting the game here. We plan to simplify the hubs to be a single environment where it is possible to do everything that you need to do without running around between different areas. *Early Game Improvements **We want to make sure that we provide a better introduction for new players to help them find their way to the content they want to play. This will involve tutorial changes and a “points of interest” system for guiding new and experienced players alike through the galaxy. *New HUD and other UI & UX Improvements **Many aspects of the UI are in need of an overhaul, in particular the Heads Up Display (HUD). *Shop Rework **We want to make the shop much more intuitive to use, so it is easier for you to find the perfect addition to your setup. 'Fairness & Fun' *Economy Rework **We plan several changes to the way that the in-game economy works. One of the key changes is that the best ammunition and many other consumables will be purchased with merits rather than cubits, leaving you to spend your hard-earned cubits elsewhere. *Ship Role Improvements **We want to provide more diversity in the roles available to add more variety and tactical depth to combat. This area is the one that needs the most in depth discussion with you all to make sure we don’t negatively impact aspects of the current combat system that you enjoy. A detailed blog will be coming soon. *Population Issues **We plan to reduce the number of sectors in the game to help reduce the impact of the server population issues by concentrating existing players into a smaller playable area. This will be the subject of another dev blog to discuss the impact of this change. **We also plan to run a faction rebalance exercise similar to the one we ran in 2013. As mentioned above we will be releasing more details about the individual parts of this roadmap in future dev blogs and we are looking for your feedback on our ideas. In the meantime Happy Hunting! Category:Developer Blogs